1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light emitting diodes, and particularly to a light emitting diode capable of emitting light with different colors.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are extensively used as light sources for illumination devices due to their high luminous efficiency, low power consumption and long lifespan. A single LED generally emits monochromatic light. A plurality of LEDs with different colors and wavelengths may be employed in a single illumination device, such that the illumination device can illuminate multicolored light. However, the need to employ more than one LED makes this kind of illumination device expensive to manufacture and costly to operate.
Therefore, what is needed is a light emitting diode that overcomes the described limitations.